A Princess Named Lily
by Emerald Eyed Beauty
Summary: Classic Anastasia story, Lily is a lovely princess, and James in a prince, Voldemort attacks and kills all of her family, she gets amnesia trying to escape. What will Happen? R&R PLEASE!!!!1


A Lovely Lily  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot and some characters that I own  
  
1 Discription: A classic Anastasia story, where Lily grows up in an important royal family, and her father's confedont is Voldemort. He, places a curse on the Evens family, after he was fired. Every one but her died. She tried escaping with her grandmother, but felll on the train tracks and lost her memory of who she was and where she came from. She's lived in an orphenage for 3 years, then she gets a letter from Hogwarts. What will happen between her and James? Will she get her memory back? It's your classic from rags to royalty.  
  
  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
My family is walking down the ilse to the places where they sit, going like this (Front row) my sisters Olga, Persephone, Petunia, and Panama. Then (Second row) My grandmother Grandduches of all England, and my brother Prince Micale of Emperial England. Next (Third row) My father the Zsar of Emperial England, and my mother the Empress of Emperial England. I look closely and the chairs and relize there is another on the other side of my grandmother, my seat. I will be introduced in a few minutes as the Emperial Princess of England. I will sit there and maybe someone will brave my father to ask me to dance. They are making the announcement now.  
  
"I wish to introduce to you the Emperial Princess of England my daughter Lilian Evens." My father Nicholas Evens announced.  
  
I walk gracefully out wearing a forest green dress. It has loose three quarter sleeves, and intricate gold dezines on it. The bottom has three layers the first is a forest green shiney silk materia that parts in the middlel. The second layer is a layer of fine forest green velvet also parted in the middle. Third underneith the other layer is a gold silk layer and the only part of it you see is where the part in the green is. This dress drags the ground, hardly revealing my high heeled gold shoes. My red hair is in a low poney tail with a velvet bow, with gold designs holding it in place. I have a diamond chocker on as well as a tight diamond bracelet on over my white gloves that come to my elbows. I am also wearing dangling diamond earrings.  
  
I walk toward my father where he is waiting for me. He said " I proudly intoduce my daughter Lilian Evens," he takes a box from a nearby servant and opened it to reveal a shimmering tiara. It is gold with white crystalized glittering diamonds on it, he motioned for her to kneel before him. She did, just that as he said. " I crown Lilian Evens the Emperial Princess of England." She stood up with a little extra weight added to her (The Crown).  
  
Her father held out his hand to her she took it as he guided her to her chair beside her grandmother. She sat down slowly in an elegant manner.  
  
~~~~ Third Persons' P.O.V.  
  
Lily sat watching the peoply dance when a young man with messy black hair, and colbalt blue eyes approached her, and said "I am Prince James Potter of Russia, and I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of dancing with you."  
  
"It would be a pleasure." She got up and held his outstretched hand as they walked out to the dance floor. The people stood back to let them dance. A waltz started and he held one of her hands while the other was on her waist and it waslike-wise for Lilian (I am going to call her Lily from now on). They waltzed gracefully across the floor. The song was nearing its finish. When the door flew open revealing the Zsars ex-confedont, Voldemort.  
  
James sheilded Lily from sight when Voldemort turned to him.  
  
" What are you doing here Voldemort?!?!" Nicholas asked  
  
"Why I am your confedont."  
  
"Confedont, ha, you are a traitor get out."  
  
"You think you can banish the great Voldemort? But in the holy power vested in me I banish you with a curse, mark my words you and your family will die within a fortnight by the Curse I will cast apon you the Avada Kedavera."  
  
He swept out of the castle and Lily ran to her dad, with James by her side and said "What are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen? Read and Review I need 10 reviews before I continue this story!  
  
RubyRedGem 


End file.
